


A Good Investment

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, it's just maki playing with her giant dildo guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Maki buys a little--okay, big something for herself and has some fun testing it out.





	A Good Investment

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 4 months to finish this because every time I'd try to make progress I'd start feeling...funny and need to go do other things :/

There was a creaking noise, then a click as the door closed again, before the sterile silence of the Nishikino home resumed. Maki said nothing as she glanced around before removing her shoes and starting down the hallway, her goal being her room. She reached the stairs and was about to head up when a voice broke the silence.

“Good afternoon, Maki-sama.” Maki turned to see the family butler, his head lowered in a small bow. “I’ve been waiting for you. A package addressed to you arrived earlier today.”

A package? Maki’s cheeks began to heat up slightly. She had an idea of what that package could be. “Did you open it?” 

The butler shook his head. “I did not. I merely brought it to your room and placed it on your desk.”

Maki let out a relieved sigh. “Good. I guess I should go open it.”

He bowed again. “Of course. Take care, Maki-sama.” Maki nodded before making her way up the stairs. Oh yeah, she’d take care alright. She just hoped that this thing would do the trick.

Maki finally reached her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. The last thing she needed was for someone to walk in on her. She turned slowly and spotted the long cardboard box sitting on her desk, just as the butler had said. She began to open it carefully, removing the long object covered in bubble wrap from the box. She took her sweet time unwrapping it, treating the object with a tremendous amount of care. Finally the object was revealed to her, and she held it up to examine it.

It was an enormous dildo, made of transparent purple silicone. The tip sported a head similar to a real cockhead, and there were small bumps covering the length. The base had been styled to resemble a pair of testicles, and at the very bottom there was a suction cup, probably for attaching to a wall or floor. The whole thing was at least twelve inches in length, and Maki found herself needing two hands to hold it. She smirked. This had cost her quite a bit of money, so she was glad that it had finally arrived and was ready for use. But of course, now she needed to get to the bathroom. It wasn’t easy to hide a foot-long dildo, so she’d have to time herself right.

Maki peeked out of her bedroom door, making absolutely sure nobody was in the hall. When she had checked and double checked, she made a mad dash for the bathroom, the dildo tucked under her arm. She opened the door, ducked in, and slammed it closed. She panted as she leaned back against the door and locked it, partially from the exertion of dashing through the halls, and partially from anticipation of what was to come. Maki set the toy aside and began to strip, leaving her clothes in the laundry hamper. She picked up the toy again and headed for the shower. It was a very spacious shower, probably fitting an SUV easily, and Maki couldn’t have been gladder about that fact than right now. She set the water to hot and the pressure to high, and took a deep breath as she approached a dry section of the shower.

As she secured the toy to the wall Maki felt warm, although she couldn’t be sure if it was her growing need or just the hot water. She rubbed her legs together in anticipation as she reached for the lubricant, pouring a good amount onto her hand and thoroughly coating the toy with it. God, this thing was huge. Would it fit? She felt another pulse of heat between her legs as she imagined it stretching her out again, which meant it was probably time to get down to business. She turned around and positioned herself on all fours, the toy lined up with her hole. She took a deep breath. Her legs trembled slightly as she backed against the wall, a jolt travelling through her body as the tip pressed against her slit. She ground on it a little, letting out soft little moans. A drop of girlcum slid from her hot core and landed on tiling, and Maki figured that she was more than wet enough to try to get it inside her. She leaned back, getting in the first few inches.

Holy shit. This thing was huge. Maki already knew that, of course, but she had no idea just how much it would stretch her out, and it wasn’t even halfway in. Maki’s eyes rolled back in her head as she continued to plunge the toy deeper in her as far as she could take it. She made it about halfway along its length before giving in. Any more and she was worried it might go right through her. Lifting her head a bit, she looked back to see the toy buried inside her. She squirmed slightly, her plump rear jiggling as she felt it move inside her. Maki moaned as her head dropped down again and began to pull herself off the toy. There was a small amount of relief as her insides were no longer being painfully stretched, but there was also longing. She needed that feeling of being pushed to her limit, so she quickly backed up again. The little bumps along the shaft brushed against her nerves as it slid back inside, causing her to whimper. She repeated these actions, sliding the toy in and out of herself, managing to set a nice, steady rhythm.

Ohhhhhhhh gods. Oh fuck, this felt amazing. Maki was drooling slightly as she continued to pound the toy into her. Her movements were becoming quicker and rougher as she continued, and she was gradually getting more and more of the toy inside. Eventually she managed to almost fit the entire thing inside, at which point she paused to catch her breath. Maki looked back again, groaning as she saw just how deep it was. She leaned forward slightly, pulling herself off of the toy almost completely, before slamming back onto it. Maki screamed in ecstasy as the whole thing slid inside her, the bulging head kissing the entrance to her womb. God, she felt so full. She supported herself on one hand as she moved the other to her abdomen, feeling the toy inside of her. She let out a low groan and pulled herself off, and then roughly shoved it right back inside. Her one arm threatened to collapse from the sheer pleasure, so she was forced to position herself on all fours again as the toy slammed in and out of her. Her ass smacked against the wall with each rough thrust of her hips, her orgasm building quickly as her moans and cries filled the bathroom. Before long her walls clenched down on the toy, and Maki bit her lip to prevent the scream of her orgasm from coming out.

Maki collapsed after coming down from her climax, the toy sliding out of her as she fell. She lay on the bathroom floor, panting as she recovered, her mind hazy as it slowly rebuilt itself. Absentmindedly one of her hands snaked down to her pussy, still throbbing after being so thoroughly stretched. She ran her fingers along her slit a few times, before circling her clit and pressing down. Maki moaned again, her attentions paid to her clit intensifying. Soon enough she had inadvertently built herself up for another round. Maki looked up at the toy, still attached to the wall, observing the gleam of her own fluids that coated it. She shakily pulled herself up and removed the toy from the wall with some effort, as the combination of lube and pussy juice had made it quite slippery. Finding a dry spot on the floor, she planted the toy. Maki nodded before getting on her knees and positioning herself over it. Maki took a few deep breaths to steady herself before lowering herself down, the dildo sliding right inside her.

This was different. It felt like the toy went so much deeper, as if it had actually pushed past her cervix into her womb. In the back of her mind Maki hoped it hadn’t, as that would be bad, but at the moment all she could do was let out a long, loud moan. She lifted herself off of the toy until only the head was inside, before dropping down on it again. Rhythmic grunts and moans filled the bathroom as Maki rode the toy with increasing roughness, groping at her own breasts and rubbing her clit so as to intensify her own pleasure. Her mind was clouding up again, she felt her legs shaking as her second orgasm neared. She threw her head back as the dildo reached a particular spot inside her, sending several jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Finally she came again, and this time she didn’t even bother to cover up her cries as her body trembled and spasmed.

Maki collapsed again, now thoroughly spent. Her chest heaved up and down as she recovered, and the one thought she had as her hand drifted toward her clit was that this toy had been a very good investment indeed.


End file.
